1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a control method for the display apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus provided with a battery, a preliminary battery is mounted in the apparatus, and the apparatus is supplied with power from the preliminary battery when batteries are exchanged (for example, refer to JP-A-8-9002). JP-A-8-9002 discloses a mobile phone which includes a main battery and a subsidiary battery as a countermeasure for a problem that lines fail due to power trouble when a power storage quantity is small, and power is supplied from the subsidiary battery when the main battery is replaced.
However, in an apparatus having a large amount of power consumption such as a display apparatus, the apparatus is required to be stopped when batteries are exchanged. For example, even if a battery is prepared separately from a power source which is mainly used, such as the subsidiary battery disclosed in JP-A-8-9002, increasing a capacity of such a battery is not realistic from the viewpoint of increases in a size of the battery, a weight thereof, and cost. For this reason, it is not realistic to provide power from the subsidiary battery or the like to the display apparatus while batteries are exchanged.